


Ties That Bind

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was born in the drabble forum in response to an invitation to drabble  a story we particularly loved. One of my favorites is Avon's <a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=2051">Ties of Love</a>, a gem of a story with real emotional resonance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Boromir twisted the red cords together gently where they lay looped around his belt. Faramir, far away. Pippin’s eyes were bright with questions.

Boromir reached for a small pouch, tipped out three more cords, discolored, worn almost to threads.

“These my brother gave me when first I rode to war. An old custom. One to tie me to life, one to Gondor, one to those I love.”

“And on your belt?”

“The day I left for Rivendell. We need no cords to bind us. But I wear them.”

 

Faramir shivered. His brother’s face was peaceful, but the cords…. Only two remained.  



End file.
